The BackStory
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: SANA. Sequel to ‘The Other ‘D’ Word’. To know where we’re going, first we must know where we came from...


**Title: The Back-Story**

**Summary: SANA. Sequel to 'The Other 'D' Word'. To know where we're going, first we must know where we came from...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Author Notes: This is like completely unedited, its exam week and I just managed to roll this out the door, and I don't have time to go over it properly myself so I'm sorry guys! Basically most of this is a whole bunch of flashbacks cos I like cliffhangers, and never ever resolving them... So, once again here is the cliffhanger..**

**Previously on Lost à la AllUNeedIsFaith:**

Sawyer kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in his.

_Oh god. Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe. Breathe dammit!_

Ana wasn't the only one thinking that. Sawyer took in a deep breath, his cheeks puffing out slightly as he did. He tried to slow down his racing heart, but to no avail. So he just looked up into her eyes and dug deep to find the words that he needed to say.

"Ana Lucia Cortez..."

**And now we're just gonna not address that at all for a while... But don't worry, I'll try and make it fun for you anyways. So all these flashbacks have three things, the time when it was set, a title for them and then a song that goes with the flashback... **

**Also, the time line is a little screwy, so lemme explain a bit. Given the new information that has come into light, I'm saying that there is about 6 weeks-ish time that goes by between 'I Love You Too' and 'G.I. Sawyer' and that the baby is conceived right after 'I Love You Too', which is shown below... Man, covering up plot holes is exhausting and not fun :shakes head:...**

**Also, I know that the stuff that Sun says about her baby isn't what was established, but I like it too much to make it conform.**

**So now we return...**

**-Flashback-**

_The Last Name_

_Name - Goo Goo Dolls_

_(After 'Music')_

Ana was lying next to Sawyer with her eyes closed. Sawyer could tell she wasn't asleep yet because her eyes weren't doing that weird flickery REM thing yet.

"What?" She murmured, nothing except her lips moving. He smiled slightly and shifted his weight slightly as he readied himself to ask her a question which had really been bothering him.

"What's your last name?" He asked, with a tone not dissimilar from that of a curious child. She opened one eye and looked at him from the corner of it, not moving her head.

"Why?" She asked and he shrugged. Well, he shrugged as well as he could while resting his head on his hand.

"Just curious." He replied and her gaze went back to looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Cortez." She finally replied and then her eyes went back to him, "And you better not make a smartass remark about it." Sawyer gave her his best shocked innocent look.

"Smartass remark? Me? No way. I'm as innocent as a bunny rabbit." He said but she didn't buy it.

"Nice try. But you went too far with the 'bunny rabbit' thing." She said and he hung his head.

"You're right. Bunny rabbits? Not as innocent as they look." He said with a matter-of-fact expression. She looked at him for a moment before biting her lip to keep from sniggering. She finally turned her head and rested it on her arm as she looked up at him.

"You're so cute. When did you get so cute?" She asked and he looked outraged. Well, kind of outraged. More like trying to protest, but at the same time recognising that it was probably a waste of time.

"Hey! I'm not cute. I'm hot, sexy, charming and possibly gentlemanly." He corrected her and she scoffed.

"Gentlemanly?" She asked incredulously with a hint of laughter in her tone and Sawyer looked slightly put out by her reaction.

"I have my moments." He defended his self-proclaimed 'gentleman' status and Ana couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well, I still think you're cute." She said and he suppressed a groan, deciding that he should instead play along.

"And I think you're raunchy." He said with a smirk.

"Really now?" Ana asked, a purr evident in her voice as she leaned forward, her eyes showing things that Sawyer could only dream of. Well, he didn't just have to dream anymore. He nodded before gathering himself enough to speak, his voice having a rasp that he couldn't help.

"Uh huh, and if saying that causes me to 'get some' then good for me." He tried to regain some of his cool by trying to seem indifferent. It didn't work so well when Ana moved forward even more, making Sawyer take in a sudden breath. Damn, this girl had his number.

"Say it again." She said, with a rasp of her own as she bit her lip. Oh god.

"Raunchy." Ana made a small noise in the back of her throat that made Sawyer shudder in a good way. A very good way. So, hypnotised by the Latina whose eyes were now half closed, he repeated the word, "Raunchy, raunchy, raunchy." That was when Ana propelled herself into him, kissing him with a passion that he'd only really heard about from movies and books. The forward movement from Ana caused him to fall back with a delighted chuckle.

Goddamn, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

_The Art of Making 'Love'_

_Hands Down - Dashboard Confessional_

_(Right after 'I Love You Too')_

Sawyer's hand came to rest on Ana's cheek as he looked down at her. They were back in their shelter but Sawyer found himself not really caring about his surroundings anymore. It was no longer important what had brought them here, they were here now and that was what really mattered. She looked up at him with wide eyes that showed that she was still unsure. It was weird that the girl who had just basically attacked him with her lips (not that he'd hated it) was now standing in front of him looking like she was readying herself for giving up her virginity on prom night.

So he just kept her eye contact, trying to reassure her through it. Then her eyes dropped to his shirt and he could only imagine what she would do to this one. But this time, instead of ripping it open with an animalistic quality, she just lifted her hands to it and began to undo the buttons slowly. He watched her eyes follow her hands as she made her way slowly down his shirt and felt his chest tighten.

Being that they had both just admitted that they loved each other, what they were doing now had more meaning somehow. All their cards were on the table now and they had everything to lose. But it didn't matter, because they were _both_ there.

She finally got to the last button and her eyes slid back up his body to meet his. Then her palms slid slowly up his chest and she pushed the shirt back, off his shoulders. It fell to the ground and he couldn't help but look at her in a new light. She could actually undo buttons, that was a relief because he was starting to wonder... Kidding. No, what he was really looking at was the woman he loved and he wondered how she managed to bring this new technique to the table.

Maybe it was the love. Because now, it really did seem like she was giving herself to him willingly and wholly. And not just her body.

She looked up at him, as if waiting for him to make the next move.

He did so, cupping her cheek with his hand and running his thumb over her skin softly. She closed her eyes momentarily at the contact and took a shuddery breathe in. He smiled slightly down at her and leaned down, kissing her forehead and then both of her closed eyes softly, before kissing both of her cheeks. Framing her face with both of his hands he lifted her face up to him. Her eyes remained closed and he marvelled at her peaceful beauty for a moment before leaning down at kissing her oh-so-softly.

Her hands came to rest on his waist and, when the kiss heated up, moved up his back and pulled him closer to her. Her nails dug in slightly and he hissed, but made no move to stop it. Hell, what was pleasure without a little pain? He did, however, retaliate by biting her lip gently. He felt her smile into the kiss and couldn't help but return the smile.

They separated and he saw that, like himself, her smile was still on her face.

"You just had to bite back didn't you?" She asked with a bemused expression and he smirked.

"What can I say? I'm a biter." He responded and she leered at him.

"I already knew that, Cowboy." She said and he chuckled, mock wincing.

"Oh, ouch. Really, ow Muchacha. That hurt," He clasped his hands over his heart, "Right here."

"Want me to kiss it better?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eye. Sawyer ignored the mischievous look and cut right to the fact that she was baiting him with something that he could never say 'no' to.

"Would you?" He asked and she just raised her eyebrows at him. He bit the inside of his cheek and prayed he wouldn't stuff this up, "Please, I think it'd help." He offered and she sneered at him before leaning down and kissing his chest.

"How was that?" She asked after she straightened back up. His eyes twinkled as he thought of a way that he could possibly exploit this newfound thing.

"Well, it kinda hurts here now." He said, pointing to the bottom of his neck and she raised an eyebrow before leaning in and replacing the spot where he had just pointed with her finger.

"Here?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled and leaned in, this kiss lasting longer than the last. Then she asked, "Anywhere else?" Sawyer decided that it was time to go out on a limb to really test how far this girl was willing to go. He pointed to his lips and she smirked at him. Then she leaned forward and gave him a not so innocent kiss on the lips.

"Feeling better?" She asked and he, still trying to recover from the kiss, just nodded. Then he looked down at her and the fact that she was still wearing clothing made the alarm in his head go off. You could call it the clothing alarm. So, in a constant effort to keep this alarm as quiet as possible he brought it to the attention of Ana.

"You're a little overdressed, Chica." He said and this caused both her eyebrows to rise slightly. Then, after she decided not to cause violence to the leering Southerner, she obeyed him hoping that it wouldn't make his ego grow _too_ much.

Her hands went down to the hem of her tank top and he reached down, letting his fingers gently graze over hers as he replaced them and curled his fingertips around the hem and pulled it up slowly, in one fluid motion, his knuckles grazing her skin lightly as he did so. He let it drop to the floor and they shared a sexually charged look.

"So, top or bottom?" She asked with a smartass look on her face and he just chuckled.

"You got one weird sense of humour, Chica. How about we see where the night takes us?" He said, the amusement clear in his tone. Then her face changed as she stepped in even closer to him and looked up at him, her eyes honest.

"I'd like that." She said and he felt his chest tighten again and couldn't help but pull her up into a kiss.

_The Realisation_

_Tell Him - The Exciters  
(Before 'G.I. Sawyer')_

She knew the third day. Not the third day of being pregnant obviously, but the third day that she had spent waking up to an overwhelming feeling of nausea that caused her to hobble out into the jungle (crutches and all) and empty her stomach contents in the nearest bush. It was then that she realised that she hadn't experienced the wonders of the menstrual cycle in a while.

So much had been going on that it had slipped her mind, and she figured that if she even had she would have just thought, _Yay, no more blood pouring out of me on a monthly basis! Thankyou menopause! _And considering the... _distractions_ she had around here, it would've shot right back out of her mind a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" She heard an unsure voice question her and she turned to see Sun standing there with a concerned expression on her face.

"Fine." She said and, for some reason feeling the need to justify herself, made up an excuse for why she was on her hands and knees in the jungle having just vomited what felt like a good deal of her internal organs, "Bad mangoes."

She watched the Korean woman's reaction carefully, she needed to make sure that she did believe her. The last thing she needed was for the entire camp to know something that she had just found out herself. Especially this. She had no idea how she was going to tell Sawyer, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. In a long time. Maybe never.

She could just see his face when she gave birth.

"_Hey honey guess what, we have a little baby boy!" Ana handed a shocked Sawyer a newborn baby. He looked up at her and then down at the bundle again. Then his head blew up._

She winced, okay it probably wasn't the most realistic reaction, but it would be true in the figurative sense.

The Korean offered her a sympathetic smile and started to continue on her journey when Ana stopped her, with one of those 'I have something to say and I'm trying to get up the courage to say it' coughs. Sun looked back at her curiously and Ana seemed to have an internal fight as she struggled to find a way to say what she wanted to. Finally she bit her lip and asked what had been bugging her.

"What are you gonna name it?" She asked, nodding her head slightly at Sun's swollen stomach. Sun seemed confused at the amount of effort that it had taken the Latina to bring up the subject of the name of her unborn child but brushed it off. A proud smile lit up her face as she thought of her child.

"Dae Soon if it is a girl, Han Joo if it is a boy." She said and Ana couldn't help but smile at the joy that the subject had brought the Korean.

"Is there any reason you...?" Ana trailed off, waving her hand in a manner that meant 'picked those names' in Ana gestures.

"Dae was a cousin of Jin's that he looks up to a lot. Han Joo... He was a friend of mine during school." She shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Han Joo and Ana guessed that he wasn't just a friend.

"He helped me through a tough time." Sun admitted quietly and Ana didn't question her any further on the subject.

"So he wants a girl?" Ana asked and Sun, who was still off in day dream land about the boy from her past, looked at her for a moment before the question registered. When it did she blushed and looked down.

"He does not say so, but I can tell."

"What made you finally tell him?" Ana asked and Sun paused, then she answered.

"I remembered how I much loved him."

Sun could tell that was the answer that Ana was looking for, and when Ana remained silent for a while and didn't look back up at her, she left quietly. Ana stayed were she was for a few more moments, her mind in turmoil over what she was meant to do. Finally she just sighed and stood, brushing the dirt off her hands and knees.

Her thumb went up to her mouth and she started to chew it slightly before slapping herself mentally and wrenching it away. She had enough on her plate without going back to that bad habit. So, as she contemplated how exactly she was going to bring this up with Sawyer, she walked slowly back to the shelter.

When she got there she was greeted by a sleepy, half awake Sawyer, who welcomed her back into bed with open arms. He muttered a question about where she had disappeared off to, but he was asleep seconds later, saving Ana from having to answer it, much to her relief.

_Dealing with the Un-deal-able_

_With You - Stars of Track and Field/Reasons to Fall - Lauren Hoffman_

_(During 'G.I. Sawyer')_

Sawyer watched the woman he loved remain unconscious on the makeshift infirmary bed. Normally, he loved to watch her sleep, but this wasn't one of those moments. Obviously. And since he'd been left alone, with nothing but his thoughts to accompany him. At least if they'd been back in civilization he would have also had that beeping noise that always pissed him off in the TV shows and movies. But it would've been something.

For someone who was so used to being alone, he couldn't stand silence. Especially when there was someone else in the room, someone whose life hung in the balance. The lyrics from a song came back to him, _We're on a wire, but it's better than drowning..._

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, as if trying to reassure her that he was right there with her. She had nothing to worry about, but he could tell by the way that her brow furrowed slightly that she would need a lot more than that. He kissed the back of her hand softly and then looked to the ground, his hair creating a curtain between his eyes and Ana.

"I miss you Ana Lucia." He said, his voice hoarse, and he looked back up at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "Why won't you come back to me Ana Lucia?" He asked. The fact that he had used her full name both times, felt strange, but his mind had somehow rationalised that maybe if he used her full first name she just might listen to him.

Of course it didn't work, so he just bowed his head again and tried to quell the million-and-one thoughts that were currently running through his mind. What if she never woke up? What if she stayed comatose forever? Or what if she died? He swallowed hard at that, there was no way he would be able to deal if she died.

He heard someone behind him and turned to see Sun standing there. It was strange that of everyone, not including Sawyer and possibly Jack, Sun had been one of the most worried people. She and Ana had never really talked, as far as Sawyer knew so he had no idea why the Korean woman was so concerned about the Latina. He could tell by the panic in her eyes that something was going on, but he never had a chance to ask her. Maybe she was just really worried for her.

But the suspicious part of Sawyer didn't believe that. The suspicious part of Sawyer always searched for the motive behind people's actions, reasons as to why someone would do something without anything in it for themselves. And usually he found out that there was something in it for them. Something that had been hidden under a distressed exterior. But the Korean woman had never really struck him as the type.

Sun was a kind and caring person, so why couldn't he believe that she was kind and caring towards Ana? Maybe because Ana had shot Shannon, something which had never really recovered. Maybe because most of the survivors (bar himself, Jack, Libby, Eko and possibly Locke) treated her with awe and fear, never really willing to let themselves come within twenty metres of her without subconsciously putting up shields. Or maybe it was because, although Sun was a good person who showed kindness and compassion, she usually didn't take the extreme measures that she did when Ana slipped into unconsciousness.

She almost seemed like a crazed mother, desperate for her child to have the best care possible, and not allowing the doctor to get an ounce of sleep without making sure that nothing could possibly go wrong with her daughter first. He had never really seen her take such an interest in anything besides her garden and her husband.

"Do you think it will rain?" Sun spoke first, snapping Sawyer out of his reverie. He turned to her to shoot her a curious look and she inclined her head towards the horizon where a few fluffy white clouds sat. He couldn't help but smile slightly and chuckle at the Korean's attempt at small talk about the weather.

"I don't think we're in danger of a monsoon any time soon." He replied, sarcasm coating his voice. Sun just shrugged at this.

"The weather can change very quickly." She said cryptically and Sawyer's gaze fell on the sleeping Latina. He knew the truth of that more than anyone. Sun, seeing the way Sawyer's eyes clouded over again, took her leave. But before she did she whispered a prayer in Korean for Ana and her unborn child.

**-End Flashbacks-**

"Ana Lucia Cortez," Sawyer grimaced and then continued, "Ana. I know I ain't the most refined of gentleman. But when I'm with you, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Because when I'm with you, I can just be me. And you accept it, I don't have to live up to your expectations. Maybe that's why you didn't want to tell me you were pregnant, because you didn't want to force me into anything, didn't want me to feel obligated to do something. Well, what I'm doin' now isn't because of obligation. This is because it's right, and we're right, and because the only damn thing I see when I look into the future is you. I want to be with you, as the father of our child, and as your husband. If you'll have me." Sawyer said and looked up at her expectantly. Ana felt the tears gather, and a lump rise in her throat. Jack's words from the storm came back to her.

"_Do you love him?" Jack asked, his eyes squinting as he tried to ignore the rain pelting him from every direction. Ana nodded slowly and Jack asked, "Do you think that he could be the person you spend the rest of your life with?" Ana nodded again and the storm let up, just for a moment, but long enough for Jack's words to come through loud and clear._

"_Then you know what to do."_

And she knew what her answer was.


End file.
